My BoyFriend, AKito
by KatKyoFreak
Summary: Akito is nearing death and starts to go crazy, he goes to a park where he meets a special girl whom he falls in love with. WHAT will happen when this girl maybe the key to keep ing akito alive AND braking the curse. HORRIBLE SUMMURY GOOD STORY! R&R PLZ!


Okay I've come out with a new story. I'll try to update on it as quickly as possible. Now I have only one thing to ask of my readers. Please review and tell me what you wnat in the next chapter okay. Any way on with the chapter!!!!

**Chapter 1 shadows**

"Akito there isn't much more I can do. Your illness has gotten worse." Hatori's somber voice sighed as he put his stethoscope into his medicial bag. After doing this, he shuffled through his black medical bag for a while, till he found a little perscriptioned bottle; he handed it to Akito.

"Take two of these twice a day," he advised as Akito took the petite bottle inot his hand. "It should bring down the fevers and help you to sleep a little more." hatori finished up as he clasped his bag and began to walk out of the room.

Akito watched, his dark crimson brown eyes watching every movement hatori made as he moved toward the door. Once hatori had gotten to the door, turned the knob and had it cracked open letting in a small array of light inot the room, Akito spoke.

"Hatori what am I suppose to do? Just sit here, rot and let this disease kill me?"

Hatori stopped abruptly at the just amde comment and let out a breath of air.

"Akito, all I can tell you is to go outside, get some fresh air, some sunlight, and for once try to enjoy life."

Akito's eyes darkened in anger and frustration. He let the tiny bottle be propelled toward the floor in rage.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO ENJOY LIFE WHEN I'M TO DIE IN IT!!!" HE shouted anger and rage flashing in his fiendish eyes and expressed in his devilish voice.

Hatori closed his eyes the opend then again.

"Akito I told you my decision and it's your choice to follow it or not." Hatori calmly said as he left the room, closing the door behind him, once again encasing the room in complete darkness.

Shadows danced on dark walls, seemingly laughing like sinister killers ready to take his life. Thier eyes glared with pity and frustartiona dn pain and anger and with every other negitive emotion plausible at him as they imitated his hand movement of picking up the bottle. They snickered back, looking as if they were telling him he was going to die.

"Your going to die, your going to die all alone and there's nothing you can do about it," they echoed.

Akito, in his bed, layed back. His heart pounding in his chest. This being the only sound in his room, other then the mocking in his head.

"Your going to die, and there's no one who would care." they echoed again.

Akito snapped his eyes shut and clasped his hands tight around his ears.

"NO! NO! I WON'T HEAR OF IT!!!" Akito yelled.

"Why not? You know it's true."

"NO IT'S NOT! I STILL GOT EH CURSED!! I'M NOT ALONE!!"

The shadows snickered again. "When did you have them? When will you ever have them? They hate you. They want you to die. They'll be happy when your dead... nobody wants you."

"NO!!" screamed Akito again and again, feeling more pain with each time he opened his mouth. Tears started to welp in his eyes as he kicked backed the covers violently and ran out of his room frantic.

"They hate you. They want you to die. They'll be happy when your dead... nobody wants you." rang in his head over and over, causing him pain each time. He ran he had to run. He ran down hallways, his shadow following. It kept taunting him, telling him things. HE had to keep runnig. He had to get away from his god damn shadow. He just had to.

He ran down one hallway then jerking his head from left to right heh had to choose.

"Your trapped. Your pathetic soul is trapped."

Left he, turned left at the sight of the shadow appearing on the wall infront of him. HE ran until he found a door leading outside. He was blinded by the light a s he stopped to take a breath, his over layered kimono sliding off of his small framed body. The layers were heaving as he breathed in more deeply, harder and faster.

"Are you ready to die?" the shadow questioned appearing right infronto of him on the ground. It's eyes seemingly peering into akito's heart. "Come on tell me Akito, are you ready to die?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Akito yelled as he ran, as if for his life towards the gate.

He pounded on it, pushed and knocked it as hard as he could, splintering and cutting his hands on the big mass of wooded gate. He kept on repeating his actions until it finally opened. HE rampaged through the door, leaving behind blood, and the safe security of the main house. He kept on runnign some tears falling dotting his trail along with bits of blood.

"They can't get me anymore! HA HA!! They can't reach me anymore."

**Okay for a first chapter how was that?! Are you confused? HA HA HA!! Sorry if you are. Trust me I've got the whole thing figured out. It'll all make sense eventually. Now please review and I'm telling. PLEASE tell me what you want in this story and I'll try to meet your needs. WELL TTFN!!! TA TA FOR NOW!!!!!!!!**


End file.
